


Where It Became Love

by WeishinGalaxy



Category: 18 Again (TV 2020), 18 어게인
Genre: Basketball, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Sweet, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeishinGalaxy/pseuds/WeishinGalaxy
Summary: Where Siwoo and Jasung both fell for the other amongst their daily lives.
Relationships: Goo Ja Sung/Hong Shi Woo (18 Again)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Where It Became Love

**Author's Note:**

> I can't lie this was completely self-indulgent and thought of at like 4am.
> 
> I have been going crazy shipping them since I watched the end and I was inspired by the scene where Jasung passes out (hence why it's the first scene) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!!

"Hey, Shi-a where's Siwoo?"

"That little bastard is probably fighting with his girlfriend again" Jasung says, before passing out.

"What's up with him?"

"He just has a low tolerance..." Siwoo says, appearing just in time to catch Jasung's head.

"What about your girlfriend??" Shi-a asks.

"We broke up" he says plainly.

"Oh, so you're a player now" his friends tease as he takes a seat next to Jasung who is still passed out. Siwoo let's Jasung lay in his lap, taking a beer and chugging it.

"Yaaaa'' Jasung says, pulling Siwoo's drink away "not allowed to drink". Siwoo laughs at him as he plops himself back in his lap groaning that his head hurt. 

"Guys I'm gonna take him back home" Siwoo says, pulling Jasung with him "have fun guys, bye"

Once they leave Shi-a sighs. 

"Is he really my brother… I don't know if he's oblivious or stupid"

-

Jasung startles awake, calming down after realising he was back home. He turns on his side to find Siwoo beside him. Turning red, he screams and falls out of the bed.

Siwoo wakes up and yawns. "Why are you being so noisy?"

"Why are you in my bed!??" Jasung asks.

Siwoo rubs his eyes and points to the other bed in the room in kitten paws.

"He's so cute" Jasung thinks from his space on the floor.

"I should be asking you that question"

"Ah never mind!" Jasung half shouts, too early for the morning and leaves the room, running off to the bathroom not forgetting to slam the bedroom door on his way out, completely flustered and face the color of a tomato.

"Ya Gu Jasung!! What is wrong with you? What are you thinking?" he asks himself, washing his face with water "that's your best friend! Get yourself together!"

Jasung and Siwoo used to not get along. Jasung used to bully Siwoo until their friend Wooyoung had interfered leading them to join the basketball team. Jasung has since then apologised and they were now best friends and roommates, even joining the same university and still playing basketball together. If you saw them now you would have never guessed they weren't friends, usually attached to the hip now.

"GU JASUNG GET OUT THE BATHROOM" Siwoo yells.

That was how their morning went that day. And Jasung has been avoiding Siwoo since then.

-

"Why did you break up with your girlfriend?" Shi-a asks Siwoo when they go home for the holiday.

"Huh?" he says, looking away from his phone that he had been intently watching.

"Your girlfriend. Why did you break up with her?" Shi-a asks again.

"Oh her. I just… I didn't like her anymore I guess" he says.

His phone and eyes light up with a message, that light just as quickly disappearing as he locks his phone and sets it down again.

Shi-a calls bull, knowing her twin brother to well but she doesn't say anything aside from 'you're so stupid hitting his head as he goes to find out what their dad is cooking.

-

"Hey, I'm back" Siwoo says weakly as he walks in, soaking from the rain.

Jasung looks up from his seat, gasps running out.

"You're still avoiding me" Siwoo thinks.

Jasung walks back in, chucking a towel at his head, drying his hair for him.  
"Dry your hair, you're gonna get sick"

Siwoo smiles. He looks up at Jasung who's still drying his hair.

"Okay Mr Cool Guy" he says, nuzzling into the towel Jasung is using to dry his hair.

Siwoo looks down and closes his eyes, feeling relaxed in Jasung's presence.

"Please stop avoiding me" Siwoo asks quietly "I hate it… I missed you so much"

Jasung stills for a second before continuing to dry Siwoo's hair. He contemplates for a second before leaning his head on Siwoo's own. The other couldn't but Siwoo could feel himself burning up from that small action.

"I'm sorry" 

-

Needless to say, Siwoo catches a cold the next morning but thankfully there are still a few days before school starts again. 

"You're running a fever" Jasung says "I'll go get you some medicine and call coach and your family" 

Siwoo catches his sleeve as he gets up. "No… stay… with me"  
He pulls Jasung's sleeve and pouts.  
Jasung sits back down and waits for Siwoo to fall asleep again before going to get him some medicine and food.

-

On the first day of school, the pair had gone to Basketball practice for an upcoming game. They were popular as players being scouted to the University they attended and being their star players.

"...Gu Jasung and Hong Siwoo" coach says, announcing the starting line-up "Let's do well!! Fighting!"

They were playing a practice match among themselves. Siwoo and Jasung were on opposing teams. 

"You think you can beat me?" Jasung smirks, dribbling the ball past Siwoo who is trying to steal the ball with no avail. One of their teammates runs up to him and tries to take the ball but Jasung jumps and aims towards the net but his landing wasn't so smooth.

THUD

The whole team and the coach come rushing towards Jasung, Siwoo included, a worried look plastered in his face.

-

Jasung had caused an injury in his ankle. It was only minor, but he was required to stay in hospital and par his father's wish.

"Dad I'm okay seriously" Jasung says "you can go back now; I know you're busy and Siwoo will be here" 

Jasung's father sighs and turns to Siwoo "look after my son please, I'm sorry to bother you" 

"No sir, it's okay" Siwoo says, bowing towards him.

Jasung's father hands him some money "go and get yourself something to eat with this" he says patting Siwoo's back

"Just take it" Jasung says after seeing Siwoo's face.

"Thank You" he says to Jasung's father, bowing again as he leaves.

-

"You can go home now; I'm going to sleep" Jasung says.

"I- I'll stay here" Siwoo says quietly. 

"Why?" Jasung says.

"Just in case" 

Jasung strokes his head "go home, it's okay" he turns around and falls asleep - he was tired from practice and having to spend time at the hospital.

-

Jasung wakes - steaks of light coming from the window hitting his face. 

He feels a dip in his bed and a warmth in his hand. Looking down he finds Siwoo there, asleep but a tight grip held on Jasung's hand. Jasung smiles to himself.

"I like him… I can't even deny it anymore. Ah why is he so cute" Jasung laughs to himself "Gu Jasung, you're literally crazy"

Siwoo wakes up. Rubbing his eyes, still half asleep and hair messy. He notices Jasung is awake and them their interlocked hands - he tries to pull away, his face growing red but Jasung keeps the tight grip on his hand.

"L- let go" Siwoo stutters out, not feeling able to look Jasung in the eye. 

"Look at me" he replies, his demanding tone forcing Siwoo to look. 

When Siwoo turned towards his, his cheeks flushed and hair messy, Jasung chuckled at him.

"Don't laugh at me!" Siwoo says, turning to look away again but Jasung catches him in time, cupping his cheek and turning him back to himself, now forehead to forehead.

They spend a moment just looking into each other’s eyes both knowing that the air had changed and along with it coming a mutual understanding that their relationship had too.

"You're blushing" Jasung whispers quietly.

Siwoo closes his eyes, feeling embarrassed. 

Jasung kisses him before lying back down.  
Siwoo's eyes opened suddenly, shocked, hand flying to touch his lips.

"Siwoo" Jasung calls him, squeezing their still interlocked hands "I like you" 

"I l- like you too" Siwoo splutters out, too quickly, this whole situation overwhelming him, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Ah don't cry" Jasung panics, not knowing what to say to someone crying.

"I'm sorry" Siwoo sniffs out.

Jasung strokes his hair. "Don't be sorry… I should be the one saying sorry… I didn't expect myself to confess to you here. I'll do it properly when I get out of hospital" 

Siwoo only nods.

"Jasung-ah… what are we now...?" Siwoo asks cautiously. 

"What do you want to be?" Jasung asks, wanting to hear it from Siwoo himself. 

"I- I-" Siwoo stutters out.

"How about boyfriends?" Jasung suggests, cheekily smirking.

Siwoo would've chocked if he was drinking anything. 

"So, what about it?" Jasung asks.

"O- okay" 

"Ah you're so cute Siwoo, what am I gonna do with you" Jasung squeals "I like you too much" 

-

Neither Jasung nor Siwoo knew where their relationship turned from being friends to lovers but neither of them cared just happy to be with each other.

If they were ever asked when they'd go back to, it would be when they met - they'd want to be 18 again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it was so bad 😭 and thank you and congratulations for making it to the end of this mess
> 
> If you're also going crazy shipping them and over Hwang In-yeop hmu @WeishinGalaxy on Twitter!


End file.
